


Sol 烈日

by fehn



Series: SS獨白三部曲 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 接續出于本意之後。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: SS獨白三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921027
Kudos: 6





	Sol 烈日

**Author's Note:**

> 作者前言：
> 
> 為了慶祝 The Lost Eden 論壇創站二週年而寫成的賀文。
> 
> 這是被朋友定義為SS獨白三部曲系列中的第二部，情節以及發生的時間點接續著 Ex Proprio Motu《出于本意》一文。內容方向與暫定的系列名一致。你會發現這幾篇文並無遠大企圖，主要提供一下眾人想知道的人物內心樣貌而已。
> 
> 順帶祝SS生日快樂。這就是今年的賀文了。以上。

他們就要來帶走我。

我猜測自己應當還能享有最後一個寧靜的週末。現今的魔法部很難找出幾名具備犧牲精神的傲羅；歸功於此類特質，他們多半早在在戰爭初期就躺到了墓園裡。

現在同樣的命運，這世上最為平等的一件事，它的影子已然不偏不斜地落到了我所身處的交叉口上。

我能察覺自己渾身都在發顫──雙手、肩頸、背脊，以至靴中的足踝和腳趾。這是恐懼的表徵，毫無疑問。早在我十一歲，揣著希望踏入霍格沃茨那年以前，這類反應就不能再以陌生來形容描述。然而我並未能料到，二十八個年頭過去，在除卻了黑魔王與波特以外的事上，我依然會感到相當程度的畏懼。

生與死，承認對於前者有所留戀幾乎使我感到羞慚，還留有這類情緒反應則幾乎令我啞然失笑。

你不是一直預期著這個？現在又有什麼不同了？不，我斷然地回以駁斥，與精神上的質疑聲響相抗衡：一個人準備好為了某件事赴死，以及在那件事以外──甚至是結束之後──有人想讓你成為一具屍體，那的確有所區隔。

我想得夠明白了。那令我惶惶然的理由並不只歸因於自身的生命遭到剝奪，而更源自對現有一切的失去。我的書本、魔藥研究筆記和尚未發表的草稿、溫暖的壁爐、特別喜愛的一張扶手椅，以及一些具有紀念意義的物品……甚至是那疊愚不可及、錯字連篇的一年級論文；不同於其他一切並行存在的人事物，在這世上唯獨它們曾歸我所有，屬於我舊日生活裡的一部份……是以才會在此時產生了一種無法割捨的錯覺。

誰又會試著讓想像超出他們狹隘的智識範圍？沒有。無人會知曉，在這最後一刻裡，一名前食死徒感到在乎的竟會是這些無關緊要的東西；他理當酷愛屍體與血污，溫熱的心臟以及受害者放聲尖叫時的恐懼神情。

熱茶無法緩解什麼。要克服這類生理反應，或僅是停止反覆再三地確認魔杖位置，只消攝取一些酒精或是精準劑量的魔藥──它們能使人降低警覺性，陷入一片心神放鬆的平穩假象之中──但不是現在。現在我需要盡可能地保持清醒。

在我將要去往之地，人們不用多久便會喪失自我感知的能力。這些片刻很快就會變得珍貴。在不得不開始大聲地對自己說話，或因寒冷濃霧而顫抖著低語，而它們終將失去任何意義與作用以前，至少我還有一段期間能夠咀嚼這些惱人的回憶──縱使論及惱人，任何與這個字眼同義或近義的詞彙，與波特相較都要黯然失色……是的，哈利．波特。

承認這份回憶中必然會存有對於一名特定的格蘭芬多的追想，這件事並沒有比想像中的要來得更使人感到驚駭──現在我只消迅速地給遭熱茶濺濕的地毯拋去一個清理一新。

有些許片刻，我不禁惱怒地懷疑自己是否早已下意識地在茶中摻入了白蘭地，以致無法辨別波特（Potter）與所有物（possession）之間的差異。

為了停止繼續在任何以「P」開頭的字眼上打轉，我起身回到了辦公桌前，開始將未批閱完的試卷疊放在完成的那堆上頭。至少它們多半是「T」。然而沒過多久，出於某種不滿之情驅使，我不得不再次惱怒地將它們分開。我本打算將時間耗費在更重要的決斷上，但總無法決定該停下來將卷子批完，抑或趕緊去收拾其它更具意義的物品──即便它們在客觀價值上微不足道，只對我個人別具意義。

瞥了一眼時間，我乾脆地放棄了到大廳用餐的打算。猶如一名意志不堅的傻子，繼續煩亂地重複他那將試卷堆疊而後挪開的行為。期間耗費的時間則漫長得足以使這些卷子的主人心驚，他們若是見到了多半會胡亂臆想道：「我是否在瞌睡時一個不小心將對老蝙蝠的汙辱詞句都塗到了羊皮紙上頭啦？」要是隆巴頓一類的學生恰好在場，恐怕會圓瞪著雙眼，忘了呼吸以致直接昏厥過去。

知道自己還能滿懷著惡意譏諷的感覺相當美妙。長期以來，麻木與困倦佔據了我的心神，幾乎使我無法……不，我拒絕去思索，思索這是否僅是最後一回排練，以能在必要的時刻留下一個鮮活的邪惡反派印象，讓目睹的群眾得以銘記在心。

傲羅們或許會選擇早晨時分的大廳，或者於某節課堂進行到中途時闖入……我能確信，假若讓斯賓格勒來辦，那名酷愛戲劇性效果的雜種便會斷然這麼做──至少在前一個月人們公開承認他已然死透以前，他一貫如此。

想起那張多半會在地獄中再見的低能臉孔，我的嘴裡一陣發苦。給自己來上一杯的念頭現在看上去又像是個好選擇了。不，我不會屈服於它──不會是此刻，亦不在此地。

我轉而思索起米勒娃會怎麼看待這一切。對於交出一名眾所周知其過往背景並不清白的教職員，以及應付緊接在之後出現的諸多瑣事：蒼蠅一般的報章雜誌、學生具誇張渲染效果的議論、職員們七嘴八舌爭表意見……僅是稍加設想這種種後續會給她原有的安定生活造成怎樣的波瀾，我不禁有那麼一瞬間便忘卻了恐懼，一股沛然湧生的愉悅之情沖刷著我的心神；彷彿在與這名格蘭芬多學院院長之間源遠流長的爭鬥歷史之中，最終仍是由我戴上了那頂桂冠。

＊＊＊

波特進來時，我剛來得及收整好最後一捆羊皮紙。

他先是打了聲招呼，繼而佇立在門旁，有些訝異地打量著室內景象，似是對眼前一室凌亂的情景全無預警。注意到我的目光時，他擠出了一個緊張的微笑。我擺了擺手，示意他先將自己安置在靠近門口的沙發上。「救世主於前食死徒的領地裡遭雜物絆倒摔斷頸子」這種千真萬確的事實說出去沒人會相信；魔法部那幫人為我準備妥當的罪名已然相當充足，我個人則恰好無意於在這方面錦上添花。

要交給他的藥水早在三週前就備妥，只是這位魔法界的年輕英雄並未依約前來。顯然他更喜愛在日程表上排入與聖芒戈相關的計畫──出院沒幾日又因一起意外事件躺了回去──詛咒格蘭芬多那好管閒事的英雄主義行徑。

即便明白這名年輕人再也不在我的照看範圍，他的人生軌跡將會朝另一個方向延續下去……但那並不意味著他能隨意揮霍自身的運氣。就像拋起一枚金加隆，你無法讓它落地時次次保持正面朝上，好運總會走到盡頭。

我不確定應當直接對波特指出這點，或者技巧性地以截然相反的指示來使他遵循我的囑咐。要在過往的求學生涯裡，對於那名讓他往東他偏往西的毛躁青少年，顯然後者較為適用。但是現在站在我面前的這名年輕人，他的身上逐漸出現了我無法輕易看透的部份。

在儲藏櫃中挑出了幾瓶魔藥，我小心地繞過一地障礙物走向波特。橫亙在我與這名訪客之間的不過是一堆又一堆的早年研究手稿。它們早該被銷毀。那時的我具備任何一名年輕的研究者都會有的缺點。學識不足，技法貧瘠，還勤奮過了頭……回想起來就是一場災難。

最起碼這場災難同我所有其他的秘密一般，不會有第二個人知曉。

我坐到了他的對面，將魔藥一字排開，一一說明了服用指示和效用。期間波特的目光牢牢地黏在我身上，這種用錯地方的專注力有些惹惱我。

「假使我是你，波特，就會多挪給它們幾分關注，」我不悅地點醒他，這本該是他在七年之中就牢牢記住的基本原則，「永遠不要對用在你身上的藥劑特性漠不關心。」

「抱歉，我不是有意的，只是……」波特突然別開了眼。他皺起眉，看上去一副憂心著某事的樣子──根據往例那必然不是什麼好徵兆。下個瞬間，波特隨即開口應證了此一預感：「你打算不告訴我，對嗎？西弗勒斯，就像以前那些事──他們那樣對你──如果我不問，你就一個人悶不吭聲，什麼也不說。」

我抿起唇，防備地瞪向波特，波特則筆直地迎上了我的目光。「那不是你的事。」

「它可以是。我能讓它是。」年輕的臉孔逐漸浮現了熟悉的神色，那名倔強的充滿憤怒的青少年又回來了。

這令我不得不意識到，在這最後一段保有寧靜、尊嚴以及隱私的個人時間裡，自己仍需應付一名難纏的波特，消弭這名好奇心旺盛的訪客所有探問的動機，好將其打發離開。

──尋求救世主的協助，為什麼不呢？他也許會憐憫你的處境。

「而你認為我會同意？」我早已自問過。在這個問題上，無論多少回，答案都仍是：不。

波特不該捲入任何我所應償還之事。他的聲譽、人望，以及至今所擁有的一切就是把雙面刃──人們熱衷於造神，也同樣喜愛推翻祂們。我不敢想像這名格蘭芬多遭遇後者的情境，那會將他逼瘋。

波特理當順遂地過完他的人生，這是他應得的。

「你不會，對嗎？──雖然我不懂為什麼，但我……我祈求你的同意，西弗勒斯。」

他頑固的信念幾乎要將我推到狂亂的邊緣。

在我的一生之中曾做過無數件會令聽聞者鄙夷不齒的齷齪事，越過許多條即便在巫師社會最黑暗的角落裡也視為禁忌的界線……我曾以為，只要能達成最終的目的，自己並不會在乎任何事。

但是波特，不，為了自身掙扎著存活下來而去利用波特，我軟弱不堪的靈魂還沒墮落到那種地步。

我深吸了幾口氣，試著讓自己平靜下來，看向這場談話之中較好的那一面。畢竟與未來所能發生的所有事相較起來……這仍不算太壞。至少正與我爭執著的並不是……攝魂怪。

魔法部當然早已宣稱它們遭到禁用──如果真有哪個蠢貨相信的話。早在巫師評議會的年代，這個組織的發言可信度大抵與四月份的預言家日報〈已有根據證明巨怪也能通過N.E.W.Ts〉愚人節報導不相上下……也許發想此一點子的人參考了格蘭芬多近十年來的合格率。考量到波特正在嘗試努力的方向，我無法排除這樣的可能性。

從一進門到現在，他甚至沒有碰一下桌上的茶。為了今夜這場硬戰，他究竟籌備了多久？……我想起波特常在離開鳳凰社集會場地時塞得滿嘴餅乾，還邊拍落袍面上的碎屑。那時茶水總是不夠，那名年輕人也就像是永遠吃不飽。

「你可以逃……我是說，你可以離開這裡，離開英國，如果你不願意我插手眼前這件事的話。」彷彿做出了不可動搖的決斷，波特自顧自地說著，語氣逐漸變得相當篤定，「我會跟你離開，先試試法國或瑞士。赫敏提過，它們一個跟我們的魔法部有仇，一個容易提供政治庇護。」

「你對於自己正在表達的……荒謬內容，有哪怕一丁點概念嗎？」我試著擠出足夠的嚴厲，不大成功。它聽上去只反應了我的驚駭之情──波特在胡說什麼？這與他又有什麼關聯？

我自然想過遠走高飛的可能性。但長年藏在陰影中的間諜生涯已使我對之相當厭倦。只要看看逃亡成功後得面臨的餘生──還能有什麼？──像一隻犰狳一般鑽進洞裡，只能在夜間出來行動？……能使我這麼作的理由已經消失了，加諸於我肩上的責任業已全然卸下，乾乾淨淨，一點不剩。

只是那使波特衝著我發火的動力──無論是什麼──仍未消失。

「躺在聖芒戈的時候我就想好了──那麼多天！不要告訴我什麼『原來你也會嘗試思考，波特』。我那時也沒別的事可作。不是想好這件事，那時我還不知道……是其他的，」年輕的救世主反覆絞著手指，滿臉忿然之色，就像是他自身同樣受到了傷害。「我決定要干涉這些事，西弗勒斯。發生在你身上的這一切，他們早就越線了，這一切就是私人仇恨。所有的不公義都該有個盡頭。」

「波特，停止。就只是暫停一會。」意識到波特的理解已經超出了他應有的範圍，這意味著年輕的救世主有備而來，難以遭到混淆與愚弄。

我忽然感到相當疲憊。一個多麼美好的晚上，先得面對自身內部充盈著的恐懼，再迎來一團挾帶著天真理想的荒誕……這讓今夜顯得異常漫長。「直接或間接，經我之手斷送的性命恐怕遠超乎你所想；衰老的，年輕的，婦人以及小孩，全然無辜以及毫無抵抗能力的──」

「我知道這些──」波特劇烈地打斷我的話，語速與他的呼吸一樣急促，「你可以看看我的大腦，你會發現我並不是一無所知，校長讓我看過他的記憶。他知道的，自己也在裡頭的，還有你告訴他的，我不敢說是全部可是西弗勒斯，你會發現我知道很多事。夠多了，夠讓我決定自己要做點什麼，戰爭結束了可是發生在你身上的那些雜種對你該死的折磨還沒結束！」

我不得不掩飾著自己的震驚。暴露在波特面前的很可能是我幾乎毫無保留的……自我，這個事實足以殺了我。我感到體內的臟腑都在翻騰叫囂著。天殺的，該死的，該死。阿不思你到底都幹了些什麼──

「你看過了。」我勉強開口，暗地期望自己看上去依然面無表情，如同平日一般。

「我知道你並不情願做那些事，即使曾經不是，後來也是了──」很好地無視了我的話，波特將十指緊緊扣住桌緣，身軀大幅向前傾斜，語調幾乎像是要衝著全世界站在他對立面的人們大吼大叫起來，「我已經十九歲了，西弗勒斯，任何一個參與過這場戰爭的人能活到這年紀也早學會動腦了──」

「波特……」

「我知道這世界不公，我知道你做過很多不光明的事，但我也同樣見到你遭受令人髮指的懲罰，就因為你無法完全抹去你的憐憫，因為你仍保有自己也不願意承認的良心。為什麼？」

──因為我並沒有他說的那些東西。

「……你大可以不承認，西弗勒斯。可是，鄧不利多會怎麼想？在為光明方效力以後，他難道不用為你的行動負責？難道他希望你現在得到這樣的待遇？」

那並沒有區別。我在內心反駁著，要接續波特的句尾展開長篇論述並非難事，然而在這種時分，直接聽聞那個熟悉的名字卻使我不由得喉間一陣乾澀，心臟的位置傳來一陣鈍痛。我無法忽視。「他賠上了自己的那條命。」

我希望這名訪客不會注意到我聲音中的顫抖。但算了，那又如何呢，他甚至連我曾經都做過了什麼，選擇不做什麼都見識過了。那本是我向阿不思自發地證明獲得的情報所言不假的做法……有那麼剎那我變得滿懷怨恨。只是它們很快便因一句話而散去了。

「但是他會希望你活下去。為了你自己。」波特輕聲說道。

有那麼多次，我迴避著不願去觸及這塊區域，不去咀嚼這個名字尋求可能的慰藉，正是因為我較任何人都要清楚，即便同樣離開這個世界，我與阿不思也斷然不能再次會面了。地獄不會是他的去處。這個認知帶來的絕望壓倒性地蓋過一切……你獨自行走在沒有任何光亮的路上，黑夜之後依然是黑夜。但在夜與夜之間，在道路的一旁，你曾見過一盞油燈。它總是在那，只是在那，便讓你覺得自己不再是無人關注死活的存在。

我曾嘲笑過、咒罵過它的干涉僅是多管閒事，也不願承認它的陪伴有半分是出於好意。但在那些情緒消停，一切喧囂回歸寂靜之後，我發覺自己終是……我不願意承認任何會使人軟弱的情感，但直到那微小的火苗熄滅以後，我才發現自己的確懊悔，從未有一次確切地說出口──在所有混雜著的情緒裡頭，對於那名討人厭的長者，終是感激的那部份佔了上風。

而現下，即便那盞油燈引來了足以灼燒黑夜的烈日，我依然無法責怪它。

「你總有一天會明白過來，發現自己是錯的，波特。」發現不是所有活著的生命都能適應純粹的光亮──發現這頭黑暗生物的雙目已遭烈焰灼瞎。而這不能說不是牠咎由自取。

我疲倦地用掌心遮住雙眼。或許僅是映照著整間室內的光輝遠遠超出了所能承受的限度。

即便在這種時候，我仍能聽出波特終於鬆了一口氣，語調中混合著純然的喜悅與自信。「等著瞧吧。我會證明的。你又怎麼知道什麼是對的，什麼又不是呢？──鄧不利多告訴過我，所有問題的答案往往就在一個人的心裡。我覺得我已經發現了它，所以我才不會懷疑。」

──而我懷疑即便是阿不思都聽不懂波特在說些什麼。

＊＊＊

我站在禁林邊緣，循著聲響來源的方向轉過身。

──是波特。他穿著猩紅色的外袍，一頭亂髮在風中飛揚。這名年輕人揮舞著雙臂，自遠處朝我急奔而來，身後的積雪留下了一長串清晰可辨的足跡。

「西弗勒斯！瞧瞧這個──我就知道我們會辦到的！」他興奮地喊叫著，如同一名征戰多年終得凱旋歸來的將領。

我本能地想糾正他的用詞。在一般日常性質的交談中，越是基礎用詞越能洩漏出一個人的深層想法。格蘭芬多們對於區別你我一事的不在意程度總能令我感到驚訝；在這件原本只關乎我一人命運的事上，從頭到尾，付出了努力並得到相應結果的唯獨有他，即便退一萬步審視，主語也斷然不是所謂的「我們」。

然而波特不會理解的。他不會理解「我」和「我們」有什麼區別，也不會理解「我與他」以及「我們」之間的差異；他不會理解阿不思的責任與他的責任這二者有任何不同之處，也不會理解我的不願退讓與最終妥協皆源自於何。

他同樣不會理解，這些舉動……這類全然發自於善意之舉，對於像我這樣的一類人具有著什麼樣的意義。

──我專注地凝視著他的臉孔，任由自身在烈日中燃燒。

Fin


End file.
